Something to Live For
by kandierain751
Summary: On a trip to Konoha, Gaara realizes just how much he cares for Naruto.


Something to Live For

By: Kandierain751

September 4, 2008

GN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NG

In my world, there is no such thing as losing and living. It's

either you live and win, or die. But tha-that boy, he grew up in the

perfect world. He lost many times, and people never threatened

him with death. That is why I despise him.....though I know

nothing about him. My name is Gaara Subakuno. I am from the

village of Suna. There they do not give little children hugs when

they fail, they punish. But in his land, they encourage children to

try and try again. I sometimes wonder that if I had grown up

there, would I have become like him? -Gaara

"Temari. Gather Kankuro and tell him we're leaving for

Konoha," Gaara ordered, briskly walking away after telling her.

The elder sister rolled her eyes and went to go find her

brother. She had to wander through most of Suna before finding

her brother by the brothel. "Kankuro! Gaara is telling us to

leave. Come on and stop flirting with those common whores."

"You're kidding?! He actually told us he's leaving before

doing so himself? Hmmm...I wonder what's gotten into him?"

Kankuro pondered. He cast a sullen look towards the brothel

before sighing. "Bye girls. I'll be back in a couple of days. I'll see

you then.

"Bye Kankuro," they said in unison. "We can't wait for you

that long. We might just die if we don't have you soon," the

whores said batting their eyelashes.

"Well, Tamari can you just tell Gaara that I can't go?"

Kankuro pleaded.

"No! I sure as hell aren't letting you stay here and get some

more diseases by these sluts," Tamari grimaced. She then pulled

his ear roughly and pulled him towards the Suna gates.

"Hey, don't be so mean," he pouted at her. Once they were

far away from the brothel she let go of his ear.

"And for your information, I can be meaner. You know

that," she said smirking.

"I know. That's what scares me so badly," he shuddered

and looked around the gates of the village. "Where's Gaara?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think we could have gotten here

before him?" Temari asked him.

"Could be. I mean," he looked around to make sure he

wasn't anywhere near there. "He is pretty short."

"What was that Kankuro?" Gaara whispered in his ear.

"AGHHH!!!!" Kankuro screamed. Temari giggled and

after taking one moment to pause, burst out laughing.

Gaara smirked and walked to where he was standing right

in front of Kankuro. "Did I scare you, "big brother"?" Gaara

teased him.

"Oh my god, Kankuro you should of heard yourself. You

sounded just like a girl," Temari said holding her stomach.

"Come on. We need to get to the border of the Land of Fire

by night," Gaara ordered.

"Are you serious?" Kankuro asked him. "That'd be

eighteen miles in one day."

"Yes I am serious. I have matters to discuss with the

Hokage," Gaara coldly replied.

"Psst...All he wants to do is stare at Naruto some more

while he still can," Temari whisperd to Kankuro.

"I can hear you," Gaara glared with a slight blush marring

his cheeks.

"Sorry Kazekage," Kankuro bowed. When Gaara was

mad, you did not want to disobey him!

"Come then, you do want to sleep tonight do you not?"

Gaara teased.

Once Gaara had gone up ahead Temari and Kankuro stuck

their tongues out at him. "I saw that too."

"Eep!" and they ran to catch up to him.

Gaa/Naru Gaa/Naru Gaa/Naru Gaa/Naru Gaa/Naru Gaa/Naru

~~~Konoha~~~

"Iruka-Sensei! Iruka-Sensei! Come on. I've been away for

so long. I'm hungry," Naruto complained to his former teacher.

"I know. You're going to spend all my money again aren't

you?" Iruka asked.

".......," Naruto really didn't have an answer to that.

"Hahahaha," Iruka laughed heartily. "It's fine Naruto. You

just need to tell me so I can ask the Hokage to cover your fine."

"How is Grandma Tsunade doing anyway?" Naruto asked

between bites. They had gotten to the Ramen Shop and the

owner had already prepared a bowl for him.

"She's fine....did you know that she finally settled down? I

heard some housewives talking about it this morning," Iruka

asked him.

"NANI!? With who? Please tell me he's her age!" Naruto

practically begged the man.

"With Jiraiya," is all Iruka said.

"What!.....please tell me you don't think he'll cheat on her,"

Naruto said thinking of the pervert's habits.... "But that means

she could get pregnant and have kids."

"Yes and there have been even more rumors that she's

already pregnant," Iruka nodded his head

"What are you two talking about? You should hurry up and

come over to the entrance gates. The Kazekage is here for a

visit," a young female said to her friends sitting a few seats away.

Naruto looked longingly at his ramen, but then looked

towards the gates. He sighed and started to talk.

"Iruka-sensei...do you mind if we continue this another time? I

really haven't seen Gaara in a while and I'd like to see him before

he leaves."

"Go ahead Naruto. I'll stop by your apartment later on if I

have to," Iruka excused him.

Naruto ran off to the entrance gates. 'Yay! I haven't seen

Gaara in such a long time!' When he got to the gates and saw

Gaara, his mouth dropped.

For some reason, Gaara had gotten cuter...stratch that, he

had gotten hotter. Way hotter. Why was it suddenly too hot in the

breezy spring afternoon?

Temari caught him staring at Gaara and smirked.

Apparently the Naruto kid had a crush on her little brother too.

This was going to be fun to tease him later with. She smirked at

him and he instantly blushed.

"Hey Naruto! Get your ass over here! We know we're

beautiful so stop staring and come talk to us," why wait to tease?

Why not just start now?

Naruto ran over to them like a puppy and when Gaara

noticed him, he put full attention to him.

"Hello Naruto. Who were you staring at?" Gaara asked

innocently.

"Ummm.....no one in particular...so why are you visiting

Konoha?" Naruto answered avoiding the question. "Do you have

a meeting with Grandma Tsunade?"

"Yes I do but I also came here to visit you. I have not seen

you in months. I thought you might enjoy spending time with me.

Was I wrong?" Gaara asked him.

"No! You're fine. I really don't mind spending time with

you," Naruto said blushing. 'Yeah but you'd really like to spend

time with him in the bed,' Kyuubi laughed at him.

"Haha. Looks like Gaara has a secret admirer," Kankuro

joked when Temari pointed at Naruto behind her back and away

from Gaara and Naruto's eyes.

"Wha! I nev-I never said I was admiring him," Naruto

nearly yelled.

"Down boy. I was just kidding kid," Kankuro replied

ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Is Lady Tsunade in right now?" Gaara politly asked me.

"No she's not. She is in the land of Waves right now and

isn't due back for another two weeks. I'm sorry Gaara," Naruto

apologized. "Would you be willing to stay here for that long? And

you Temari and Kankuro?"

"Sigh I guess I'll stay....does you village have any

brothels?" Kankuro asked. Naruto shook his head at him and

frowned. "It's at the very other end of the village." Kankuro

walked off to that direction.

"And I don't mind at all. I have Shikamaru here and I have

to play matchmaker for someone too!" Temari exclaimed, also

running off.

"And you Gaara?" Naruto asked him. He didn't want to be

rude to the Kazekage after all.

"I do not mind at all...but I do not have a place to stay?"

Gaara questioned.

"Well our inns aren't that good so if you'd like, you could

maybe stay at my place?" Naruto offered blushing a bit.

"You would do that for me?" Gaara asked suprized.

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't I?" Naruto said.

"Well I guess I'm not used to people actually liking me,"

Gaara blushed deeply looked down at the ground.

Naruto lifted Gaara's head up and looked him in the eye.

"You don't ever say that! You've never been alone. You've had

Temari, Kankuro, and Me with you all this time."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Gaara muttered staring at him. Naruto

breathed in his smell unwillingly. He smelled of rain and honey.

Gaara's eyes closed partly as he came closer to him. They

were now only a centimeter apart. Naruto could smell his scent

and it made him weary. "Gaara....." Gaara didn't for him to

finish before attacking his mouth. Naruto moaned and pressed

him mouth closer to his. Gaara licked Naruto's upper lip asking

for admission and Naruto parted slowly, enjoying the taste of

Gaara. It was even better than Ramen.

Gaara wasn't much better. He was feeling faint and pressed

his whole body into Naruto to keep himself from falling. He didn't

realize he had pressed his crotch onto Naruto's until it was too

late. Naruto pressed right into him. Gaara was in complete

heaven...but it was soon taken away.

"Gasp! Naruto? Kazekage-sama!?" Shizune cried out,

dropping the books she held in her hands onto the ground.

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" Naruto begged her.

He soon realized he was still embracing Gaara and jumped

away from him.

"Were you two doing what I thought I saw you two doing?"

Shizune asked, scared a bit.

"If you mean making out while molesting each other, then

yes," Naruto muttered. Shizune heard him though and crumbled

to the ground in a dead faint.

"Come on. We need to get out of here and to my

apartment. Once someone sees her passed out and she wakes up,

rumors will go around about us that won't be good!" Naruto said.

"Now come on!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him to

his apartment. Once they had gotten in there though they

realized that they were all alone with no one to separate them.

"Umm....did you mean what you did?"Gaara asked

hesitantly. "Or did you just do it in the heat of the moment?"

"Of course I meant it. I...well I like you Gaara. A lot. And I

would never do anything to make you sad and angry," Naruto

said. "At least not meaning to."

"I'm glad." Gaara said smiling. "Umm Naruto?"

"Yeah Gaara what is it?" Naruto said smiling really brightly

at him.

"Would you maybe k-kiss me pl-ple-please?" Gaara

stuttered.

With that Naruto pulled Gaara to the couch where he made

love to every part of his body.


End file.
